


【博君一肖】上错黑车嫁对郎

by Yibotuzi



Category: r - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibotuzi/pseuds/Yibotuzi
Summary: 赞第一次约炮上错车被啵吃干抹净的故事
Kudos: 59





	【博君一肖】上错黑车嫁对郎

01

肖战终于认清楚自己的性向，还是在那天朋友带他去酒吧约炮的时候。

朋友已经轻车熟路的带他进了一个酒吧最里层的包间，然后就有好几个美女在他们面前站成了一排。

朋友意味深长的拱了拱肖战，“兄弟，你第一次来，让你先选一个。”

肖战看着面前清一色的身材绝好的美女，内心毫无触动甚至想回家把中午剩下的火锅丸子炒一炒做成麻辣拌当晚饭。

结果就是，他跑了。

肖战内心有点动荡，他一直知道自己对女人不算太感兴趣，不过这次他甚至都没办法对着他们起反应。就这么沉默着坐在沙发上良久，他打开了一直收藏却没有打开过的网站。

和人约好的是在晚上八点一个商场门口，肖战未免有点忐忑，这几天他好好恶补了一下知识，终于在那个同性交友网站上面约了一个人，打算真正实践一下体验和男人做爱的感觉。

说来也不可思议，二十八岁的大男人了，性经验为零，别说和男人没有，就连女人都从来没有过。

肖战脸上还带着点红晕，出来前他为了给自己壮胆，喝了点酒。低头看了看表，七点半，他的确是来的早了些。

夜幕降临，冬日的夜晚更显得有些冷清，外面甚至没有什么人，只有商场挂着的广告牌在闪烁着灯光。

肖战被冻的有点僵硬，伸出手哈了口气摩擦了几下，心想这人还真的踩点到呀，一边原地走圈圈，一边张大眼睛看着路边的行人和车辆。

“滴滴”一辆车停在了肖战的正前方，因为他站在了马路边，冲他按了下喇叭，接着就停住不动了。

肖战看了眼那辆停下的黑车，啧，至少七位数起步，他得当社畜多久才能买得起。看了下时间，已经超过了十五分钟，肖战本来晕乎乎的脑子都被冻清醒了来。拿出手机才看到对方给他发的消息

【不好意思，我有点事情出来晚了，会晚到一会，就开车来了停在商场门口，黑色的车 】

肖战抬头，看着面前这辆车。不是吧？他第一次出来约就约到了个富二代？这是幸运还是不幸。刚才随着时间流逝消散掉的紧张又重新涌上心头。小步走到车门前，咽了下唾沫，打开了车门。

“这次的方案就，，，，”车内的人看到有人上来一怔，带着惊讶的看着把自己裹成一团就露出一对漂亮的眼睛的男孩缩在了座位上，也不知道在想什么，揪着自己衣服上的带子眼神飘忽不敢看他。

“刘助理，你等一下总结下来发到我邮箱，就这样”  
肖战不知道自己在干什么，他现在大脑一片空白，听着旁边人清冷的声音明显在谈生意。他微微侧头想打量一下对方，正好和刚放下手机的人对视上。肖战不知道怎么来形容，那是双极好看的眼睛，应该说，这是个长的极好看的人，棱角分明的脸，精致的五官，唇微微的抿起，眼中带着不解的看着他，似乎是在示意他先说些什么。

“那个，不好意思王先生我我刚看到你的车”说着抓了下刚才拿下帽子有点凌乱的帽子，看向车外。

“还有，先生”肖战声音逐渐越来越小  
“咱们是直接去酒店吗？”

王一博抬了下眉，这是碰到了个出来约的？从上到下仔细打量了一下，年纪不大像一个大学生一样，头发毛茸茸的，脸缩在围巾里不敢看自己，像个战战兢兢的小兔子。

像是突然想到了什么好主意，王一博勾起了唇角，抬脚启动车

“好，听你的”

（商场门口等了一个小时也没见到人的男人愤怒的觉得自己被放了鸽子把人的联系方式通通拉黑回家了，他不会知道他其实是被截胡了（狗头）

02

肖战低着头乖乖跟着眼前的人下车，走进酒店，递自己的身份证，进了房间坐在床上。

这一路他们两个都没有什么交流，肖战看着人面无表情的进屋就脱掉西装也没看自己，心中有点小委屈。这是对我相当不满意嘛？

王一博没有发现人的小心思，从进门开始他就在思考，怎么好好吃掉这个小兔子。

“先洗澡吧，你先还是我先？”

肖战蒙的一抬头看向人，犹豫了一下，“你，，，你先洗吧”

对方并没有回复，突然从靠着的门边起来，嘲着自己走了过来，肖战好像能听到自己心扑通扑通的跳声。

脖子上的温度突然消失，接触了温暖的室温一瞬间的不适应也让他打了个颤。

“不热吗？衣服脱下来吧”说着还要继续帮他脱外套

肖战连忙起身，撞到了正好低头帮他拉外套拉锁的人的下巴，王一博吃痛松开了手，“对不起对不起我自己可以，很痛吗，我，，，”

肖战慌张的想替人揉揉下巴，手一下被拉住了，对方的手很大直接把他的手包裹住了，肖战一瞬间不知道该怎么办了，他不会是生气了吧，会不会把自己丢出去

“王一博”王一博修长的手指抬起面前紧张兮兮的人的下巴强迫与他对视，肖战看着人，不由得脸颊越来越热，眼神飞快的瞄开了

“我叫肖战”头脑混乱的肖战早就不记得其实他已经在那个网站上说过自己的名字，而且对方姓王却不叫王一博这回事了。

王一博松开了手，看着还在不知道胡思乱想着什么愣愣的站在那的人眯了眯眼，伸手弹了下人的额头。

“哎呀”肖战捂住其实并不痛的额头，张着大眼睛似是埋怨的瞪了人一眼。

王一博转身走到了浴室门前，回头指了指旁边的房间，“那个房间也有浴室”，说完就进去了里面。

直到听到那边已经响起了哗哗的水声，肖战才回过神，揉了揉自己红透了的脸，脱掉外套去了另一边的浴室。

03

肖战磨磨蹭蹭的在浴室做了好久的心理准备，甚至偷偷摸了两下自己后面小穴，有些很奇怪的感觉。

眼看着时间过去太久了，他也怕人等烦了在走了，虽然对方看起来有点凶凶的，不过不得不承认，长的的却很好看。

肖战从浴室出来的时候，王一博已经在床上靠了一会了，手里拿着手机似乎还在处理着工作。

听到响声，视线从手机转移到了面前的人身上，肖战穿着酒店的浴衣，领口裹的严严实实的站在床前眼睛滴溜滴溜的转，就是看自己。

王一博低声笑了出来，抬手把人拉到了床边，轻声唤了句，“肖战？”

肖战屁股就在床上搭了个边，慌张之余偷偷瞟到了人敞开的衣领，微微还能看到结实的腹肌边缘，一看身材就很好，舌头舔了舔有点干涩的嘴唇，怔怔的看了会反而没听到王一博说了什么。

王一博顺着看呆了的小兔子的目光，心中不由得被可爱到了，对方伸出的小舌头舔过红润的像果冻一样的唇瓣，眼神暗了暗，大手一身将人搂了过来，舔弄了下红红的耳垂。

肖战身体一颤，“你......”

王一博像是觉得不够，低下头含住了那红润的嘴唇，并不深入，只在外面轻轻舔舐着。

“唔......”肖战只觉得眼前的人像是舔到了自己的神经，仅仅是这样，前面就已经微微抬头，液体濡湿了内裤的前端。

王一博看着人睫毛颤动，红着脸享受着自己的亲吻，一把把肖战推到在了床上，居高临下的看着人张开泛着红的眼睛迷惑的看着自己，那眼神勾起了他心底里的最后一丝防线。把人浴袍的腰带一抽，那看起严实的衣服就彻底散开来，让人尽情欣赏少年美好的身体。

肖战只感觉到身体一凉，青涩的全身就已经暴露在了人前，粉嫩的乳晕上点缀着淡粉色的乳头，就好像樱桃蛋糕上顶部那颗樱桃一般待人品尝。下面就是盈盈一握的纤细的腰姿，和两条笔直修长没有一起赘肉的长腿。

该死的，王一博觉得连那小小的肚脐都很可爱

肖战不知道自己身体怎么这么敏感，单是被盯着龟头就慢慢渗出清液，后面还有点瘙痒。

不自在的扭紧了双腿，唇抿的更加用力，肖战心想，既然是约炮，总归要到那一步的。暗暗下定了决心，拉着人的手到了自己胯下，小声道，“一博，摸一摸。”

王一博讶于这个一直害羞的小可爱突然主动了起来，手上也如人所愿的隔着内裤揉弄了起来，另一只手就着内裤边划到了进去，捏了捏人的屁股。

肖战浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，不过几乎所有的肉都长在了屁股上，整个屁股如水蜜桃一般翘挺，王一博的大手在他屁股上逐渐掐出兴致来，在水蜜桃上留下了一个一个红红的指印。

肖战前面还是后面从来没被别人碰过，现在这样被别人这样两边的玩弄着，和自己碰感觉完全不同，只能一边哼哼着，用手捏紧了床单。

“啊！”一根修长的手指就这么破开了处子的穴口，肖战惊呼一声，疼倒是并没有，不过手指插进去的瞬间划过一某点让他头皮发麻，甚至有了一丝射精的冲动。

王一博倒是很惊讶，穴口里并没有很干涩，反而充满着分泌出的爱液，随着他手指的进出从穴口流下。

“啧，小兔子，好敏感啊。”王一博有些恶意的用手指抽插着人的后穴，摩擦着软热的内壁。再次掰正了肖战的下巴让他看着自己，笑了笑，随后将人的乳尖含住。

湿热的舌头绕着小巧的樱桃打着转，吮吸的力度仿佛想要在其中汲取到香甜的汁液。肖战眼中蒙上了一片雾气，“嗯～不要....”一边推拒着却将胸口很加贴近，想要人更加用力的玩弄。

后面的手指已经进去了三根在穴中搅弄着，软肉一点一点吞吐着这些外来之物，爱液把胯下一小块床单都打湿了。肖战除了感觉到有点胀胀的异物感外，就是从心底里刺激到的一股快感。前面的性器被冷落了好一阵，肖战颤栗着自己蹭下去了已经湿漉漉的底裤，握着自己的柱身撸动。

前后的刺激依然让他坚持不下去了，碰了几下前面，肖战突然身体扬起，优美的脖颈成拱形暴露在人嘴边，颤抖着射了出来。

像是突然泄了力气，肖战大口大口的喘着气，神经一瞬间的空白之后才所有感官都集中在了依旧被抽插玩弄的后穴。

王一博倒是不着急，看人已经射了， 吐出嘴里的肉粒，嘴角还带着透明的液体拉成了丝，两颗小乳被舔弄的红肿泛着水光。

接着挑着对方的下巴吻了便上去。这次和刚才轻吻完全不同，王一博带着一股要把人吃下去恨劲，疯狂吸吮着人的小舌，让其在湿软的口腔中与自己纠缠，另一面手也没有停下，继续在水淋淋的抽弄着。一时之间室内只剩下了啧啧的水声，不过一边来自上面，一边来自下面。

“唔～！”肖战被吻的七荤八素，甚至有些缺氧，终于在感觉马上要窒息的前一刻，对方放过了自己。他大口的呼吸着空气，“啪”的一声，给肖战打懵了，白嫩的臀瞬间泛起一片红。

他恶狠狠的看着那个始作俑者，不过在王一博看来，就像一个小兔子在对自己撒娇，看着粉嫩的穴口一下一下收缩着，还一点点流出透明的液体，王一博真想那是自己的精液，通通射进这个骚穴里面，给人的肚子射的鼓起来。

抬手把人的腿抬起架在了自己胳膊上，肖战被折成了个m型，软下去的性器早就再次硬了。王一博扶着自己早已硬的不行的肉柱抵在那个不断向外吞出淫液的肉穴口。

“肖战，我进去了”

后穴的瘙痒早就渴望着让什么粗长的东西插入了，肖战别过头，无声得默许了。

“唔！！啊！”毕竟还是第一次，虽然后面已经分泌了足够的爱液，王一博硬起来的性器实在是太过粗长，刚刚顶进去个头而已，肖战就感觉自己好像要被撕开了一般，泪水直接顺着脸颊留下，疼得他前面都软了下来。

王一博又何常不难受，肉穴实在是太紧致了，他也被含的有些痛。还有抑制不住的欲望在交战。

“肖战，放松点”说着，手去抚上了人的两颗乳粒，用了点力的搓弄起来。

肖战咬了咬下唇，脸上刚才被痛的煞白，此时又染上了红晕，胸口的刺激逐渐改善了疼痛，身体开始有些放松下来。王一博感觉到穴口不再特别紧绷，抬高人的屁股在穴口打转了两啵，直接一个挺腰肏到了最深处。

“啊！！！好痛”虽然已经放松了些，这一顶直接顶到了最深处，直接将人彻彻底底的肏透了进去，肖战红了眼眶，泪水止不住的流，手紧紧的抓着人的手臂，唔咽出声。

强烈的快感让王一博忍不住低喘一声，里面的软肉像一个小嘴一样紧紧的包裹住他的性器，龟头卡在最里面，亲吻着穴心。

不过看着人委屈巴巴一直流眼泪的样子，他还是心疼了。大手扶住腰侧，龟头在最深处开始研磨，轻轻的抽插了几下。

缓了一会，感觉到不再那么痛，甚至被磨的穴心涌上了一阵骚痒，想要什么东西狠狠的撞击它。

“一博，动一动”肖战拉住人的手晃了晃，眼中还禽着泪光，撒娇似的请求他。

王一博反手与拉住自己的手十指紧扣，抬起腰狠狠的肏了进去。

“如你所愿”

04

细嫩的肉壁被发了狠的摩擦着，一下一下都重重的肏在了最深处，小穴被肏的不停的流水，发出噗叽噗叽的水声。

“嗯～一博......啊～！”肖战呻吟着，极致的快感冲刷着他的神经，像是水中唯一一根稻草与自己相连。

王一博抬眼看着被肏弄的眼神失焦的人，狠顶了一下，几乎将人顶了出去。火热的性器在软烂的穴中疯狂操干着，一下顶到了某一点，肖战发出一声惊呼，身体颤栗着再次射了出来。

射精的快感让肖战更加缩紧了后穴，王一博差点因为这一下没把住精关。惩罚似的打了几巴掌人的屁股，朝刚才那一点疯狂肏干着。

刚射过精本就敏感的身子被翘起的肉柱疯狂顶弄着自己的敏感点，肖战浑身红彤彤的，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩着，呻吟着，“一博......哈啊......慢....慢一点。”

王一博看着身下的人，发着粉红的身子映在白色的浴衣上，眼眶中一直含着泪水，性器随着肏弄摇摆着打在人的肚子上。底下的小肉穴穴口吞吐着粗长的肉棒，外面的软肉被一下一下带出，已经被肏成了熟透了的樱桃红。透露着极致的诱惑。

操，想干死他

王一博发了狠劲，重重的肏干着身下的肉穴，每一下都顶到了那一处。肖战已经完全沉浸在无尽的快感中，臀肉被囊袋拍打的一阵阵肉浪啪啪做响。

肖战的腿已经彻底没了力气搭在了人的臂弯，再次硬起来的性器龟头渗出透明的汁液已经射不出什么东西来了，只能哭着求人饶了自己。

“呜呜呜呜，一博，唔～！求，，求你”

王一博把着人的臀，细腻的臀肉在指缝间流动，突然几下深入，顶的肖战张开嘴却叫不出声，只能大口大口的喘着气。

“叫几声好听的，就放过你”王一博调笑着，伴随着几下狠插，穴中的汁水被操的到处飞溅流出，说着慢一点，肉穴却紧紧的吞咽着人的肉棒生怕人离开。

肖战羞红了脸，抿进嘴吧不肯说。听到后面人轻笑了一声，突然一阵天旋地转，整个肉棒在小穴中绕了一百八十度。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～”这一圈让肖战眼前发黑，突然整个人被像给小孩把尿一样抱了起来，整个人悬在空中，只有一根肉棒与他相连。

肖战害怕掉下去更加收紧了穴肉含紧了那根肉棒，王一博下巴搭在人肩膀，舔了下那精致的耳垂，“别紧张，不会摔了你。”

说着抱着人放在了观景台的窗前，透过反光的玻璃，肖战看着自己被肏的一副媚态，小穴在每次肉棒离开的时候都不肯让一样挽留着，下面的耻毛被爱液完全的打湿。直到玻璃得冰冷凉得他大脑一颤，才反应过来他们正在窗前对着外面，如果外面有人，就能看到他长着大腿，摇摆着屁股在被男人疯狂的肏弄。

一阵羞耻感和快感麻痹着肖战的思维，他企图转头向背后的人索吻，却被人避开了。在他耳边旖旎道，“害怕吗，肖战，求我，咱们就回床上做”

龟头一直在他的敏感点旁边打着转，肖战被磨的难受极了，就想让那根疯狂的肏那一点，可是身后的人就是使坏一般，怎么也不去碰那一点。

肖战晃着屁股想让肉棒插的更深一点，可是那人就是和他作对，每一次都浅浅的操在一边，肖战难受的崩溃的唔咽起来

“求求你，，，唔，一博，老公，肏我，狠狠的肏我”

被称呼刺激到，巨大的冲动燃烧着他的神志。王一博把人的腰抬起，大开大合的肏弄起来，每一下都整个柱身离开，再狠狠的操进去，囊袋拍打着红肿的翘臀，啪啪啪的声音和后穴翻搅的水声融合，像是要把人操进自己的身体里一般。

“呜呜呜，，，太深了”

“求求你，唔，，一博，”

肖战感觉自己后面火辣辣的，但是快感还是一阵一阵的涌上，整个人哭的眼眶都肿了起来，不管怎么求饶，那个肉棒还是一直一下一下钉在穴心。

几个猛烈的抽插，在穴口的肠液都被打出泡沫的时候，一股浓稠的精液喷在了穴内最深处，滚烫的刺激让肖战全身颤抖着，龟头最后喷出了股黄色透明的液体。

“唔～”肖战眼神涣散，插在后面的肉棒还没拔出去，他全身都脱力般软了下来，后面被操的泥泞不堪。他都能感受的到那股滚烫的精液在肠壁慢慢流淌下来。

王一博将怀中脱力的人抱到了浴室，调好水温把人放在浴缸中，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“小兔子，你跑不掉了”

123

123

123

123

123

123

123

.


End file.
